villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Solmen Westeguard
King Solmen Westeguard is the main antagonist of the 2019 Disney live-action original movie Hans based on the 2013 film Frozen. He is the tyrannical ruler of The Sourthern Isles and the father of Hans, Ford, Jameson, Lars and their brothers. He is portrayed by Colin Firth who also played Justin Hammer from the Marvel based fanfilms. History During the past, King Solmen Westeguard married Merrinda. However, he later killed her because she loved another man, King Jennix of Weselton. Among his 13 kids which he looked after, and raised them to ambition and usefulness, Hans grew up as a striking resemblance of his mother. One day, his father called him for a talk, and told him that he is acting too much like his mother, even slapping the poor prince on his face. Hans then ran away from his castle and mumbled to himself as he swore to get his revenge and take over another kingdom which his father truly desires. Lars and Jameson are worried about Hans during the following morning, as they do not want their own brother to be harmed. However, Ford grew envious of Hans and told Lars and Jameson that there is nothing to worry about a piece of garbage who is barely even worth a single penny. King Solmen later calls his children for a meeting about his plans to conquer Arendelle, a neighboring kingdom which has supported them for many good years. Solmen praises Ford for being his most powerful and precious child of them all, and tells the latter to take him as their example for taking over a thousand kingdoms. Solmen later finds out that Hans is in Arendelle and he is planning to marry Princess Anna. He sends his mercenary Chiko to hand Hans a letter which instructs him of how to gain information from Anna so he could take over Arendelle (for his father Solmen) and return home as the best of all brothers, which makes him even better than Ford. Ford gets jealous and sends Chiko (in secret from Solmen) to kill Hans and Queen Elsa and also to make an excuse that Hans was eaten by wolves and that in his last breathe, he called for help. Anna however managed to twist Hans' ideas and turn him back to the good side. Hans then kisses Anna and kills Ford and the other brothers, as Jameson and Lars are the only two who survive and turn to the good side. Chiko however manages to report all this mess to Solmen, thus making him angry and upset. An enraged King Westeguard orders his army, lead by Chiko to destroy Arendelle and bring Hans' head back. Hans, a few trolls and the military forces of Arendelle however manage to defeat his own militants. Chiko then runs onto his ship, but he is killed by Hans himself. Hans and Anna then travel to The Sourthern Isles and Hans manages to burst into Solmen's castle. A father-son confrontation begins as Hans bursts into Solmen's bedroom. Solmen begs for forgiveness, telling Hans that he was the most useful son of them all. However, Hans told him that there is one thing he will never give as a father or as a king, and it's love. Hans then stabs Solmen in his chest and becomes the king of The Sourthern Isles, thus saying goodbye to Anna. Trivia * He is based on King Stefan from Maleficent. They are both tyrannical monarchs who plot to destroy the people who are the most precious for them in order to gain more and more power and control over others. Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Assassin Category:Power Hungry Category:Propagandists Category:Swordsmen Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Dictator Category:Aristocrats Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Lord Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Usurpers Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Extremists Category:Incriminators Category:Paranoid Category:Vengeful Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Totalitarians Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Spouses Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Love Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Rivals Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Egoist Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Masterminds Category:Brutes